Relativity Ironical
by Oh Rissa
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, siempre hay reencuentros, muy inesperados encuentros... ¿No es así, Sakuno? - Soy una cría... - SakuRyo.MomoAnn AU.Lime


**R**_e_l**a**t**i**vity **I**r_o_n**i**cal

**R**i_s_s**a**

**C**a_p_it**ul**_o_ I: **See you Again**

**

* * *

**

Relamió sus labios y oyó como las gotas de lluvia caían fuera de su departamento, se sentó para pasar el rato, aún había tiempo de llegar al trabajo, observó aquellas gruesas gotas de agua en la ventana. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, una cría, como ella misma se definía.

–Tonta… ¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando? – rió con ironía ante su reacción y se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, cogió un paraguas y anduvo por las calles de aquella cuidad llamada Tokio, se le daba bien caminar, era práctico y relajante, anduvo un par de minutos y se acercó a la entrada de un gran edificio, trotó entre los pasillos, y se adentró a un ascensor, cuando bajó de este, saludo a dos chicas que pasaban por ahí, amaba su trabajo.

Su jefe, Momoshiro Takeshi, una gran persona, sonriente y de buenos ánimos… Un gran hombre y su mejor amigo... Sonrió. El sujeto se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando le miró.

–Sakuno, ya llegaste. ¿Qué tal? – inquirió amigablemente Momo, como sus amigos le llamaban.

–Bien… Momo – hizo una pausa – y tú… ¿A quién esperas? – preguntó suspicaz Ryuuzaki, mirándole.

–Siempre sabes ¿eh?... A un muy querido amigo que acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos… -

–Oh, bueno, tengo trabajo para el 'jefe'. Nos vemos, Sr. Takeshi – se dirigió hacia su escritorio, y comenzó con su trabajo, hace poco había egresado de la Universidad, había estudiado auditoría, y tomado un par de cursos de Ingeniería, cosas por el estilo, estaba muy bien preparada, Sakuno tenía veintitrés años, era muy inteligente, algo tímida, y muy sentimental. Físicamente era delgada, demasiado según ella, aunque si le miraban de otra forma, tenía bien puesto todo, no necesitaba más. Su pelo castaño rojizo caía en una coleta alta por su espalda, tenía un fleco bastante simpático y unos grandes ojos rubíes, que resaltaban demasiadas emociones, era lo que sin duda, más atraía en ella.

Suspiró.

–Qué día... – vio que Momo caminó un par de metros por el pasillo, y llegó acompañado por un hombre, mas o menos alto - _más que yo._ – se dijo; de cabellos verdosos, con toques negros y azulados, unos ojos fríos, ambarinos, tenía una mirada felina, cuerpo espectacular – Deja de babear, idiota – masculló en un murmullo para si misma. En ese instante no le reconoció, pero luego de mirarlo detenidamente, algo en si interior se alarmó, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Y una triste sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro.

_**Flash Back.**_

-¿Ya… te vas, Ryoma-kun? – preguntó las castaña, viendo al chico que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

-Si… - contestó el indiferente, hoy partiría a Estados Unidos, sus padres se mudarían, por un tiempo, Ryoma Echizen, trece años, muy popular en aquel entonces. Pasó por el lado de la cabizbaja chica – Cuídate, Ryuuzaki… - y entró al auto en el que sus padres lo esperaban.

Sintió en su interior, como algo se rompía, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. – Adiós… Ryoma-kun – murmuró cayendo a un abismo, que tan sólo con trece años, no podía soportar, amar era puro dolor. Y se sorprendía como era que pensara de ese modo cuando tenía toda una vida por vivir.

_**End Flash Back.**_

No podía creer, que aquel hombre fuera quien una vez ocupó su corazón, y que bien sabía, seguía ocupando – _Idiota –_ se repitió interiormente, mientras bajaba la cabeza y sonreía melancólica. Demonios. Sintió que Momoshiro se acercaba y trató de forzar a su voluntad para seguir normal, más no pudo, y una lagrimilla traviesa recorrió su mejilla.

–¿Sakuno-chan? – preguntó su amigo, sorprendido ante su angustia. – ¿Te ocurre algo…? – preguntó preocupado – He venido a presentarte a alguien –

–No. Estoy bien… ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo forzando una sonrisa amable, mientras aquel hombre la observaba.

–El es el amigo del que te comenté, un poco asocial – murmuró lo ultimo – Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma ella es Sakuno Ruuyzaki. - el ambiente se volvió tenso, muy tenso. Aunque sólo ella lo sintiese.

–Ryuuzaki… - comentó el de ojos ambarinos.

–Ryoma-kun – dijo inconscientemente la chica, Momo estaba confundido, demasiado.

–Ustedes se… ¿conocen? – preguntó inocente, mirándolos.

–Más de diez años – comentó serio Ryoma.

Sakuno suspiró – _cría_ – se repitió mentalmente, por milésima vez – ¿Y… qué tal? – preguntó mirándole.

–Todo bien... – respondió Ryoma.

Momo podía ser algo torpe, pero se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, mejor dicho, de grandes situaciones, sonrió maliciosamente.

–¿Qué ambiente, no? – preguntó queriendo incomodar.

-¿Eh? Este... Bu-bueno, no hay... mucho que decir, Momo – mencionó Sakuno, desviando la mirada sonrojada ¿Había tartamudeado?

Oh por Dios, era indiscutidamente una cría. ¿Hace cuanto no se sonrojaba por esos motivos?

-Yo creo que sí. – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Veamos. Mmh… - Momo en pose pensativa. Sakuno rió, era una risa tranquila, contagiosa y agradable. Ryoma sonrió levemente y le miró – ¡Ya sé! Sakuno, mañana saldremos los tres, qué digo... Invita a Ann… - ¿Qué quería decir? Esto se complicaba, al menos para ella. Un momento ¿Ann? Con esto se sabía que Momo no sólo gustaba de su amiga Ann. Si no que...

–Como sea, estoy algo cansado por el viaje ¿Nos vamos, Momo? – apuró el oji ámbar, alzando una ceja.

–Claro, cuídate Sakuno-chan, ten cuidado con los pervertidos. Si no estoy yo para sacártelos de encima ellos podrían hacerte algo – bromeó el chico, a lo que Sakuno frunció el ceño y le miró mal.

–Puedo defenderme sola. –

–Lo sé, cariño. Adiós. – Sakuno asintió.

-Vale, gusto en verte Sakuno… – se despidió el peliverdoso antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Había sido un largo día, lleno de emociones, sentimentalismos y todo ese rollo problemático, suspiró aliviada de haber llegado a casa, todo se había complicado, diez años amando a alguien ausente no es nada fácil _¿No es así, Sakuno?_Ahogó un grito de desesperación, que complejo era todo, Ryoma, Ryoma… él había vuelto ¡Después de DIEZ años! Y lo peor era que ella se había comportado como niñita.

Se echó en el sofá del apartamento y se acomodó perezosamente, demasiadas sorpresas el día de hoy, se sentía mareada, un vértigo extraño y cálido le recorrió el vientre.

Seguía enamorada de Ryoma Echizen.

Tapó su rostro con un cojín del sofá y quiso enterrarse, pero demonios. Ese hombre era tan ÉL que desesperaba – Mierda… - meditó bastante el tema y decidió llamar a Ann, ella era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía respecto a todo, debía avisarle lo de la invitación de Momo, y todo lo que había ocurrido, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

–¿Ann? – preguntó a través del fono.

–_Sakuno… ¿Te ocurrió algo? –_preguntó la voz de la chica al otro lado.

–Mucho Ann, mucho. Escucha – Sakuno se sintió como una quinceañera, de esas que pasaban tres horas al teléfono. Cuando terminó de contarle, suspiró.

–_Oh, pero… iremos ¿verdad? Además debes enfrentártelo, es tú destino, eso tarde o temprano ocurriría y lo sabes -_

-Lo sé, lo sé, tenía que enfrentarlo y olvidarlo – pausa – Ann, no es como si debiera pasar, lo de verlo, no sabía si lo eso pasaría alguna vez, en serio esto es como la mierda, no he madurado sufieciente – bufido – ¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte a mi casa hoy? – preguntó la castaña.

-_Jé ¿Mencioné que estoy afuera del departamento? –_inquirió Ann, divertidamente.

-Ya abro… -

El resto de la noche fue más que nada, comentarios sarcásticos y divertidos por parte de Ann, y una muy sonrojada y confundida Sakuno, mañana si que sería un día largo, mucho más largo…_ Irónico_ ¿no?

* * *

**Holi xD

* * *

**

EDITÉ PORQUE SOY RUDA.

Viernes actualizo, AAAALFINNN. Beso.

**P**_o_s**t** **S**_c_r**i**pt**u**_m_**:** Si te gustó sólo haz clic en el botón de dejar review y deja tú lindo comentario para este Fanfic, recuerda que si lo haces ocuparás un lugar especial para mi vida de autora. Si, me sentiré halagada, y de paso subirán mi autoestima ¡xD! Wiii.


End file.
